


Butterfly

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Marcus, Katie, and Oliver discuss their wedding.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HPrarepairnet and Slytherdornet's Love Song Challenge
> 
> Song is "Butterfly" by Crazy Town

"Lauren says it's going to be dubbed the 'first triad in a century'," Oliver said as they all sat down at the table. Marcus laid out a long, partially-curled parchment on the table before moving to the counter to start the tea.

Katie turned on the radio and let it play relatively low. The on-air announcer mentioned that the song they were about to play was a new hit in the US. She turned and sat at the table with Oliver. "Ugh, I don't want to make a big deal of this, I just want to get married," Katie complained.

"Well, that's one of the oldest and simplest triad ceremonies in the Wood grimoire, Bell."

Katie pulled the parchment closer to read over it nodding her head with the heavy bass and rap of the song that played. The ceremony was simple enough and there was even a sketch of the ritual circle. "I still don't see why we have to ...you know, in front of guests."

Marcus brought Katie's and Oliver's tea mugs to the table and stepped back for his. He joined them, setting his mug down and leaning his chair back on two legs. Oliver's eyes dragged over his tightened abs and Marcus smirked at the lingering gaze. The lyrics of the song playing caught Oliver's attention, ' _The only thing I really know is he got sex appeal_ ;' he smiled, thinking it apt. "It's to prevent others from denying its legality. If we don't do this and one of us ends up in St Mungo's from a bludger to the head, the hospital might deny one or the other of us from entering the room."

Katie sighed and pushed the parchment back to the centre of the table. "So all we've got to do is pick the different trees for their meanings and find a practising druid?"

"One of my great uncles is as old as dirt," Marcus said. "He practices."

"Really? I thought druids were long gone," Oliver said, looking impressed.

"That's your Muggle side talking, Ollie," Marcus told him with a grin. Oliver laughed.

"I was thinking we'd get a regular ceremony, you know?" Katie said, sipping her tea. She mouthed 'thank you' to Marcus before continuing. "A big white dress and dancing."

"Well, there's dancing of a sort," Marcus teased.

"Our guests going off to have sex is not dancing, Mark."

"Sure it is," the teasing tone slipped from his voice when he added, "You know the ceremony requires you to vow to have my children too. Do you think that's going to be a problem?"

The song lyrics filled the silence between them, ' _I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy._ '

"As long as you can get it up," Katie said offhandedly.

Both boys laughed but it was Oliver that countered, "Oh, he has no problems with that."

Marcus stood, leaving his half-empty mug of tea before reaching a hand out to Katie. "Let me show you how sex can be like dancing, Bell."

"What? Now?" she laughed and looked at Oliver.

"Why not?" Oliver had that sort of smile he got when he talked Quidditch plays, fanatic and wild.

"Are you going to join in?" she asked. The song's beat seemed to throb with the sudden pulse Katie felt between her thighs.

He shook his head. "Maybe later. I want to watch."

Katie swallowed hard and looked at Marcus's outstretched hand. He was so much larger than Oliver, thick muscle banded around his arms and chest. How could anyone as large and bulky as that compare sex to dancing? She took his hand and he helped her stand. She supposed it was time to find out.

The song finished with the refrain, ' _come and dance with me_ ,' as Marcus led them out of the kitchen.


End file.
